


Dangerous Kind

by Cinnamon_Steele



Category: 69 Eyes, Finnish Music RPF, The Rasmus
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Blackmail, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Finland (Country), Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Infidelity, M/M, Male Slash, My First AO3 Post, Oral Sex, RPF, Rock Stars, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Steele/pseuds/Cinnamon_Steele
Summary: Lauri Ylönen (vocalista de "The Rasmus") y Jussi69 (baterista de "The 69 Eyes"), dos reconocidos músicos finlandeses, son compañeros en la mesa del jurado del conocido programa "Idols" y ambos tienen una relación muy cordial.Gracias a las muchas horas de convivencia debido a las grabaciones del programa, una creciente atracción sexual se genera entre los dos.No habría ningún problema con eso si ambos estuvieran libres de compromisos sentimentales con otras personas...pero no lo están.





	Dangerous Kind

**Author's Note:**

> \- Este fanfic fue originalmente publicado en un grupo de Facebook en el año 2013 pero como se ha perdido todo el contenido del mismo, decidí reeditarlo y subirlo a esta plataforma.  
> \- Los hechos aquí relatados son totalmente ficticios y sin ánimos de ofender ni difamar a las personas mencionadas.  
> \- Contenido explícito y apto solo para personas mayores de 18 años.

La grabación del programa había finalizado, faltaba muy poco para el gran final de la tercera temporada de "Idols Suomi", edición 2013. Al ser ambos músicos muy reconocidos, el rating había superado de forma amplia todas las expectativas de los productores, los cuales obviamente, estaban más que felices por haberlos elegido como jurado del programa.

Sin duda alguna, el hecho de que Lauri Ylönen y Jussi Vuori sean jueces era el principal motivo para que sus miles de fans se volcaran a seguir las transmisiones de los episodios durante varios meses. Fueron extensas horas de grabación y ya iba anocheciendo. Estar desde la mañana en los estudios era realmente agotador. Sin embargo, Jussi se encontraba con todas sus luces y en su cabeza no había otra cosa más dándole vueltas todo el tiempo.

Aquello que presenció en la mañana lo había perturbado bastante y tenía la imperiosa necesidad de comprobar por sí mismo que sus ojos no lo habían engañado.

Estaba en su camerino, tomó una ducha y se puso cómodo. Luego, destapó una cerveza y con algo de nervios caminó de un lado a otro hasta que por fin se decidió y salió en búsqueda de Lauri.

Llegó hasta la puerta ajena y golpeó. En ese momento, Lauri había terminado de bañarse y se estaba secando. Al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, tomó un pantalón tipo jogging que tenía cerca y se lo puso rápidamente.

Ylönen llevaba el cabello mojado y las minúsculas gotas de agua caían sobre sus hombros, espalda y parte de su rostro. Fue a abrir la puerta, en realidad la entreabrió, ya que estaba con el torso desnudo y al ver a Jussi allí, se sorprendió un poco.

—¡Jussi! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Qué bueno que no te has ido aún! —le sonrió de vuelta. —Quiero hablar contigo, ¿tienes tiempo?

—Desde luego. Pasa, pasa... —Lauri abrió la puerta por completo.

Jussi se metió y quedó un poco cortado al verlo así. Lo encontró muy atractivo y tremendamente apetecible, no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo en cuestión de segundos mientras cerraba la puerta del camarín.

Cuando Lauri volteó se sintió observado por el otro. De hecho, el baterista no se encargo de disimular nada pues clavó su penetrante mirada en él y le dedicó una sonrisa algo perversa que erizó la piel del vocalista de manera casi instantánea...

—¿Y bien? Te escucho. —dijo Lauri, intentando disimular sus ligeros nervios.

Pero Jussi no dijo nada, simplemente lo siguió mirando de forma insinuante.

—Digo, ¿tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó Ylönen, ya algo incómodo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —respondió el otro.

—Bueno...me ves y te ríes. Ya dime, ¿qué tengo?

—¿Además de esos ojos tan lindos y esos labios tentadores?

Lauri abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esas palabras lo tomaron completamente desprevenido, no sabía siquiera para dónde mirar.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Ju? —estaba todo ruborizado.

—Vi cuando Aki te trajo en la mañana —contestó.

Lauri tragó saliva. Esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

—Sí, ¿y qué con eso?

—Dime la verdad. Ustedes dos son más que amigos y compañeros de banda, ¿cierto?

Los ojos del vocalista casi se desorbitaron ante la indiscreta pregunta de su compañero de jurado, solo pudo emitir una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

—Sin rodeos —espetó el baterista. —Vi como se besaron al despedirse.

—¿Viste qué? —retrucó Lauri quedando todavía más sonrojado.

—Lauri...ni te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?. Yo estaba dentro del auto de al lado, acababa de llegar y pues, los vi. Ustedes no lo notaron por los vidrios oscuros de mi vehículo pero ahí estaba yo.

—Mierda... —susurró el otro y bajó la mirada.

—Tienes algo con Aki Hakala —afirmó Jussi, sonriéndole con cierta perversión.

—No lo comentes con nadie, por favor —pidió Ylönen con una voz casi de súplica, si eso trascendía, se armaría un gran alboroto.

Jussi lo examinó muy exhaustivamente, le divertía verlo de ese modo.

—¡Vaya! Veo que las relaciones entre bateristas y vocalistas son bastante comunes en el ambiente —comentó Vuori con total normalidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿No lo sospechas acaso? —Jussi se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso Jyrki y tú? —el otro lo miró sorprendido.

Lauri no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, jamás lo hubiese imaginado siquiera. Jussi solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Deducción lógica... —comentó el baterista.

—Jamás lo hubiese imaginado.

—Así que Lauri, ya tienes experiencia —se acercó a él. —Me alegra saber que te gustan los bateristas, eres un buen chico —lo acorraló con su cuerpo y tomó su barbilla con una de sus manos.

—No...Jussi —intentó zafarse. —Por favor, no sigas con esto.

—Lo siento pero no podré darte ese gusto, ahora menos... —y sin que el otro se lo esperase, lo besó frenéticamente.

Jussi fue totalmente avasallador, lo tomó con fuerza de la cabeza e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Lauri buscando la suya. Apenas un rato después, el cantante correspondió de manera generosa y ya no opuso resistencia alguna, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutarlo.

Mordió sus labios, Jussi sabía que era un muy buen besador y que ya lo estaba atrapando en sus redes de esa manera tan provocativa. Lauri estaba a punto de bajar la guardia cuando el percusionista empezó a deslizar sus labios por el cuello de su colega jurado.

Allí fue que abrió los ojos algo asustado, se separó de él bruscamente, empujándolo un poco.

—¿¡Qué se supone estás haciendo!? —preguntó Ylönen con cierto temor.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Lauri?

—No puedes hacer esto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque yo amo a Aki y no podría serle infiel —confesó sin poder ocultar su sonrojo.

—¿Entonces sí tienen una relación formal?

—Sí... —Lauri bajó la mirada. —Pero es un secreto, nadie más lo sabe, ni siquiera nuestros compañeros de banda.

—Pues ahora también lo sé yo —Jussi guiñó un ojo.

Lauri lo miró con desesperación.

—¡Por favor, Jusi!. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

—Mmm...bueno, eso dependerá solo de ti —afirmó el baterista con una voz traviesa.

—¿Qué cosa? —Ylönen cuestionó temeroso.

—Que mi silencio depende de tu cooperación.

—¡Explícate!

—Dame el gusto —Jussi lanzó su propuesta como si nada. —Será solo una vez, despertaste una curiosidad morbosa en mí y ahora no puedo estar tranquilo por tu causa.

—Me estás pidiendo que...--

—Sí, eso mismo —afirmó el otro. —No hace falta que te lo explique, solo hay que actuar.

Jussi se volvió a acercar a él pero Lauri empezó a retroceder de forma instintiva.

—No huyas, bien que te ha gustado mi beso —Jussi parecía estar demasiado seguro de sí mismo. —Sé que tienes deseos de más. Solo mírate el bulto, ya estás completamente excitado y no puedes ocultarlo.

—Vete de aquí, por favor —pidió Lauri de nuevo.

—¿Irme? De ninguna manera. No te avergüences, estoy casi igual. Mira...

Sin una sola poca de vergüenza, Jussi se desprendió el pantalón y le enseñó su enorme miembro sexual, estaba completamente erecto y más que dispuesto a ir por más.

—Dios, Jussi...no me hagas esto —susurró. —Prometí que sería fiel a Aki pase lo que pase. ¿Por qué no respetas mi decisión? Además, estás con Jyrki, respétalo también.

—Mira...deja a ellos dos fuera de esto. Nadie se va a enterar. Sé que lo quieres, hay deseo en tu mirada. Anda, deja de hacerle el difícil, si quieres puedes tocarlo... —tomó una de sus manos.

—Jussi...no...

Jussi hizo que Lauri tocase su intimidad, sonrió con malicia y volvió a acercarse a él. Lo besó de nueva cuenta mientras sus manos bajaban suavemente hasta hasta el comienzo de su jogging. Rato después, pudo sentir como se lo quitaba y tomaba su sexo con las manos para acariciárselo de manera atrevida, sin dejar de besarlo un solo rato.

Lauri soltó un gemido, era una sensación muy placentera. Jussi abrió los ojos y lo miró, sentía como se ponía cada vez más intenso, estuvieron así tocándose el uno al otro por un par de minutos mientras se comían a apasionados besos.

El baterista decidió ir más allá, lo apoyó contra una mesa que estaba a un costado; empezó a acelerar el ritmo de sus movimientos manuales, lo estaba masturbando con todas sus ganas y estaba a punto de hacer que se corriera.

Pero al cabo de un momento, Jussi dejó de tocarlo, besarlo y se separó de él.

—¿Pero por qué? —cuestionó Lauri todo agitado.

—Me arrepentí —dijo el baterista. Dijiste que no le serías infiel a Aki.

—Pero...pero... —Ylönen quedó todo desconcertado.

—Sé que si pasa algo contigo, después no me sentiré bien con conciencia...así que...--

—No...ya empezaste —exigió el vocalista. —Ahora termina con esto. ¡Te lo suplico! —ahora fue él quien se acercó a besar al otro de nuevo, estaba demasiado excitado como para que lo dejara en ese estado.

Obviamente, la estrategia de Jussi funcionó de maravillas. Tomó a Lauri por la cintura y correspondió a sus besos de la manera más apasionada posible.

—Jussi —gimoteó contra la boca ajena. —¡Fóllame! Hazlo como quieras, pero hazlo ahora.


End file.
